elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Garisa Llethri
Garisa Llethri is a Dunmer noble and Councilor for House Redoran, who resides in Llethri Manor in Ald'ruhn. Interactions Main Quest *Redoran Hortator House Redoran *Evidence of Corruption *Shut the Mines Down House Telvanni *Mages Guild Monopoly Inventory *Gold *Steel Cuirass *Steel Left Pauldron *Steel Right Pauldron *Steel Greaves *Steel Gauntlets *Extravagant Shoes *Extravagant Belt *Extravagant Skirt *Dwarven Claymore Dialogue ;Redoran Hortator "As a councilor of House Redoran, I am a very busy man. I hope this is important." :Redoran Hortator "I spoke with Athyn Sarethi. I like what he told me about you. You get things done, and show good judgement. Your story is crazy. But your story doesn't matter to me, as long as you can do something about Dagoth Ur and his servants. I'm making you my choice for Hortator of House Redoran." If approached again: "I trust Athyn Sarethi's judgement. I will support you as the '''Redoran Hortator'."'' :Redoran Hortator "I agreed to make you Hortator, . Speak with the other councilors. Show them the truth in your heart, and they will agree." ;Evidence of Corruption "If you want my support to make you a Councilman, you will have to perform a great service for House Redoran. I believe the '''Caldera ebony mines' should be shut down."'' :Caldera ebony mines "First I want you to find evidence that there is corruption at the mines. Since the mines are run by the dishonorable House Hlaalu and the Empire, I am sure there is corruption. Do not take any other actions until you ahve delivered the '''evidence of corruption' to me."'' ::evidence of corruption "Look for journals or record books. Interrogate the miners. I am sure there is corruption there, and I have faith that you will find it." After finding the Secret Caldera Ledger: "If you want my support to make you a Councilman, you will have to perform a great service for House Redoran. I believe the '''Caldera ebony mines' should be shut down."'' :Caldera ebony mines "Ah, I see you found the evidence I was looking for." ::Give him the record book. "Good, yes, very good. This book shows that the Hlaalu are taking more ebony than they report to the Empire. Now that I have this evidence, I want the Caldera mines shut down. Return there and find a way to halt the mining. If the Hlaalu complain to the Duke or the Empire, we can show them these books to justify our actions." :::evidence of corruption "Yes, you found the evidence I was looking for." ::Keep the record book. "What use is it to you? If you're thinking of bringing it to a guard, they'd probably put you in jail rather than go against the Empire and House Hlaalu." ;Shut the Mines Down "If you want my support to make you a Councilman, you will have to perform a great service for House Redoran. I believe the '''Caldera ebony mines' should be shut down."'' :Caldera ebony mines "As I said, find a way to '''halt the mining'. The Empire has taken enough of Red Mountain's blood. The ebony belongs to the Dunmer."'' ::halt the mining "I have faith that you will find a way to shut down the Caldera ebony mines." If Odral Helvi and Stlennius Vibato were killed: "If you want my support to make you a Councilman, you will have to perform a great service for House Redoran. I believe the '''Caldera ebony mines' should be shut down."'' :Caldera ebony mines "Killing Odral Helvi and Stlennius Vibato will certainly shut down the ebony mines, but I wish you had a chosen a more subtle route. There are political problems with... Well, with issues I am sure you do not need a lecture on. I will support you as a Councilman of House Redoran." ::Caldera ebony mines "You have my support, ." ::halt the mining "The mines have been shut down, but I fear they will be operating again soon." If Dahleena is freed: "If you want my support to make you a Councilman, you will have to perform a great service for House Redoran. I believe the '''Caldera ebony mines' should be shut down."'' :Caldera ebony mines "You have freed the head slave Dahleena? Interesting choice. Good slaves are so hard to find these days... I expect the Hlaalu will not resume mining for at least a month. You have earned my support on the Council, and I want you to keep these fine boots made from the blood of Red Mountain." If Dahleena was killed: "If you want my support to make you a Councilman, you will have to perform a great service for House Redoran. I believe the '''Caldera ebony mines' should be shut down."'' :Caldera ebony mines "Yes, killing the head slave Dahleena will make the Hlaalu's mining more difficult. Good slaves are so hard to find these days... I expect the Hlaalu will not resume mining for at least a month. You have earned my support on the Council, and I want you to keep these fine boots made from the blood of Red Mountain." Quotes *''"What can I do for you this time, outlander?"'' Appearances * pl:Garisa Llethri ru:Гариса Ллетри Category:Morrowind: House Redoran Members Category:Morrowind: Ald'ruhn Characters Category:Councilors Category:Morrowind: Essential Characters